Gallifrey
Gallifrey is the homeworld of the Time Lords and the Outsiders. It is a member of the Alliance of Planets and is currently under occupation by The Vex Location Gallifrey is located in the Constelation Of Kasterborous at galactic coordinents 10-0-11-00:12 from Galactic Zero Centre. The Ninth Doctor once told Grace Holloway and Chang Lee that it was located on “the other side of your galaxy and “250 million light years away from Earth. A Time Lord who came to speak to The Third Doctor Who was on Earth said that he had just traveled “29.000 light years” It was described as “The shining world of the Seven Systems”. Astronomical Data Size * Gallifrey is several times larger than Earth. Star System * Gallifrey is in a binary Star System. The Second star seems to rise in the South in the mornings making the mountains glow. The main star was large and golden red. The system contained five other planets. Landscape To be added. Known Geographical Features To be added. History To be added. Settlements To be added. Native Species To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 6 * The War Games Season 8 * Colony in Space Season 10 * The Three Doctors Season 14 * The Deadly Assassin Season 15 * The Invasion of Time Season 20 * Arc of Infinity 20th Anniversary Special * The Five Doctors Season 27 * Ice Time Season 28 * Lungbarrow Season 31 * The Prisoner of Time Season 33 * Revenge of the Master Season 34 * Lost Memories * The Web of Time Season 35 * Killers of the Dark * The Man with the Hollow Head Season 36 * Guilty as Charged Season 37 * The Nightmare of Time Season 38 * Time's Crucible Season 39 * Who's Killing the Great Doctors of the Cosmos? Season 40 * The Other Season 41 *Lord President of Gallifrey *The Order of Rassilon *War of the Poplne *Forgotten in Time *The Siege *Trust is a Lie *The Enemy Uncovered *The Battle of the Strong Season 42 *The Resistance *Peace in Our Time *The Oncoming Storm *In the Mouths of Men *Evolution of the Matrix *Return to Earth *Everlasting War *Auribus Teneo Lupum Season 43 *The Winner's Protector *May Fortune Favour the Bold *Behind the Looking Glass *The Sharper the Knife *Demons of the Past *The Noble Sacrifice *May the Truth Be Damned *The Confrontation of the Wicked Season 46 * Inquisition * Mad World Rebel Zero *For the Good *The Darkest Reservation *Desperate Times, Desperate Measures *On the Eve of War, Here I Am Panopticon Series 1 *Period of Adjustment *War is Only as Good as Your Leader *Nature's Gift *Gallifreyan Equity *The Eternal Flame *The Death of Peace Series 2 *The Birth of War *Operation: Regeneration *The Dice Has Been Cast *In the Name of the Cause *How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe? *Adams and the Bannermen Series 3 *Vengeance, Part I *Vengeance, Part II *Colour of Your Life *Slipping Through My Fingers *Torn *When All is Said and Done *Maybe It's Imaginary *Only Teardrops Series 4 *Rapture *Despite the Fear *The Reasons and the Rhymes *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *The Rogue Factor *Vexed *The Rules of the Game *Election Day *All Tied Up *C’est La Vie Movies * Doctor Who (2003) * Doctor Who: Revelation * Doctor Who: Vengeance Behind the Scenes To be added. Category:Planets